Convict
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Accused of participating in a terrorist attack, Ruby Rose is forced to flee in hopes of clearing her name as a strange new group calling themselves the Red Fang begin sewing chaos among the four kingdoms.


Ruby had only been half-awake when the police busted into her dorm room and dragged her out kicking and screaming from the dorms of Beacon academy, while her older sister tried to reach her while in a running fight with several other officers as well as her own partner.

"Why are you arresting Ruby, she hasn't done anything!" Yang tried to shout over the commotion that her sister and the rest of the residents of the dorm were making as they watched one of their classmates being taken into custody.

"That's none of your concern Ms. Xiao Long, now stop interfering with police business and return to your room" one of the officers demanded just before Yang punched him in the face, breaking his helmet as her hair stood up on it's own and a burning aura surrounded the girl, causing the other officers that had been planning to jump the girl to second-guess their chances against her.

In that moment Blake took her chance as she appeared behind Yang and hit a pressure point in the back of her neck to knock her out, and gracefully caught the busty blonde with only a slight effort due to misinterpreting how much extra weight her assets gave the girl.

Weiss watched impassively from the entrance to the dorm building as the officers dragged away her partner while Blake held Yang in her arms, and though she was trying hard to hide it, she was doing her best to fight off tears as a member of her newly-discovered family was being arrested.

The news was quick to pass around the academy after the officers departed on a bulkhead with the dark-haired leader of team RWBY, and wild rumours began appearing as people thought up reasons why the youngest applicant to the academy was being taken away.

Yang had been sedated for a time while she was unable to control her own anger about what had happened to her baby sister, and was being watched over by professor Oobleck to make sure she didn't escape and go on a rampage around the school by order of the headmaster, while Ozpin and Glynda did their best to try and get as much information as they could out of the police about why they had arrested one of their students.

Classes had been cancelled for the day because of what had transpired, which allowed the remaining members of team RWBY to meet with team JNPR in the cafeteria to talk about what was going on, and to think of a way to help their friend.

"I had heard something about a terrorist attack at the freeway, and a massive loss of lives from the debris hitting several Faunus houses as well as those in vehicles that wrecked and were unable to be saved, but I can't imagine Ruby being the cause of it" Pyrrha offered, opening the relevant news article on her scroll before showing it to the rest of the gathered students at the table.

"Of course it couldn't have been Ruby" Weiss sniffed in disdain at the very thought "she's the most heroic person I know, there's no way that she would be able to even bring herself to do something so destructive."

Ren had been remaining more silent than normal as the rest argued over the cause of Ruby's arrest, gaining everyone's attention. Jaune was the one to press forward and inquire about it "what do you think Ren?"

Looking up at the gathered boy and girls around the table, the quietest and most refined member of team JNPR offered a simple question to the group "where was Ruby on the night of the supposed terrorist attack?"

"You don't actually believe that Ruby would do something like that?" Weiss snapped, standing up and knocking over the untouched cup of tea in front of her as she slammed her hands down on the table they were sitting at, while glaring at the quiet boy.

"I'm not ruling it out that Ruby could be just as much a culprit as anyone who doesn't have an alibi for that night" Ren reasoned with the heiress, which did little to lower her rage at the suggestion. "This also doesn't answer my question, does anyone know what Ruby was doing that night a few days ago during the attack?"

The two active members of team RWBY shared a look as they tried to think of where Ruby had been that night, but neither was willing to admit that they didn't know. For the last week Ruby had been rather evasive, always the first to leave class, and rarely showing up in the dorm room except for the little sleep that she got each night, and was gone in the morning before any of the other team members woke up.

"Perhaps Yang knows where her younger sister was that night" Pyrrha offered in an attempt to cool the raging tempers around the table as she closed the news article on her scroll and tucked it away again.

"We will be talking to each student to see if any of them had seen miss Rose the night of the terrorist attack, but for now Ms. Xiao Long will remain under the prescribed sedatives by order of the police following her attack on an officer" Professor Ozpin explained as he stepped up to the table the group were sitting at, before taking a sip of his coffee "we are just lucky that she was not also arrested for attacking that man."

"Professor, have you been able to get in to speak with Ruby yet?" Blake asked hopefully, believing that the dark-haired girl would be able to explain what had happened if anyone asked her, and was sure of the girl's innocence.

"Unfortunately for now they have Ms. Rose locked away and are awaiting the arrival of an interrogator from Atlas to speak to her," Ozpin informed the group "they have stated that until the interrogator speaks to her she will remain in solitary confinement and will not be allowed any visitors."

"They do not want anyone compromising her before they can have a professional speak to her" Glynda expanded on what the headmaster had stated, "for now all we can do is wait and see what will happen."

The pair turned to leave, but just before stepping out of the room Ozpin turned back to the gathered students with a bit of parting advice "incidentally, I would imagine that a group of Hunters and Huntress in training would be able to slip into the crime scene of the attack if they claimed it was for educational purposes."

"Are you suggesting that we go and try to find any evidence that could clear Ruby's name Professor?" Weiss asked with a quirked brow, though the mysterious smile on the headmaster's face made her fume quietly.

"I am just saying that you might be able to learn something interesting by going to the crime scene" he offered before following his assistant out of the room and leaving the students to devise a plan of action to help Ruby.

Blake grunted in respect towards the headmaster as she watched him depart "he may come across as a bit distant, but you must admit that the headmaster cares for his students."

"Pyrrha, where did the accident happen?" Jaune asked as all eyes turned to the Amazonian that had been the last person to look at the article.

Fumbling for a moment to collect her scroll once more, Pyrrha brought back up the article, and scanned over it with her piercing green eyes before finding the address "it was around 24 Baker Street, though the damage covered from there over four square kilometres."

"That's a rather large area of carnage" Weiss mumbled, feeling her stomach doing a flip at the thought of all the lives lost before bucking up and getting to her feet "well come on, we aren't going to be able to help that dope if we don't get a move on" she ordered, which appeared to get the others into gear as they followed the white-haired girl out of the cafeteria.

Just then Nora came prancing back up to the table with a plate full of pancakes, but blinked in confusion when everyone else was missing "where did everyone else go?" she asked herself before perking up "oh well, more pancakes for me" she sung as she took a seat and dug in.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yang groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness, her long eyelashes tickling her cheeks as violet eyes stared up at a tiled white ceiling above her, which allowed her drowsy mind to realize that she must be in the infirmary.

"Did someone get the number on that Ursa?" she mumbled to herself as she tried to sit up, only to find that her arms were bound down to the bed, restricting her movements.

Growing angry, Yang tried to ignite her aura and burn her way out of the bindings, but found that it refused to respond to her command, leaving her feeling empty and cold, a far cry from the comforting warmth that surrounded her body the rest of the time.

Her thrashing around did not go unnoticed as Professor Oobleck looked up from the thick textbook that he had been leafing through at a fevered pace while taking occasional sips from his travel mug to see that the blonde was awake.

"Simply fascinating that you are awake Ms. Xiao Long" the professor stated in his usual fast speech that made his students heads spin while they tried to keep up "I had thought they had used too many sedatives to put you under, but you have barely been down for half a day, and are already awake enough to strain the industrial-strength bindings that the headmaster used to restrain you."

"Where's Ruby?" Yang growled out through clenched teeth while she continued testing the strength of the bindings. Thinking about it a little longer a different question came to the blonde's mind, which she also voiced, "what happened?"

Looking away, the green-haired professor stared out the window as he explained "Ms. Rose was arrested earlier this morning by the police on suspicions of playing a part in a terrorist attack that took out over four square kilometres of Faunus housing, as well as several highway lanes filled with all manner of vehicles and citizens."

"But Ruby would never be part of something like that!" Yang argued passionately to the professor "they have to know that she wouldn't be part of some terrorist attack."

"At the moment none of the professors or the students that we've interviewed have been able to place Ms. Rose's location that night before and after the terrorist attack, so for now they have every reason to believe that she at least played a part in the whole affair."

"Obviously it was the White Fang!" Yang accused the anti-human group "they're insane enough to do something like that, not poor Ruby."

"The only problem with that hypothesis Ms. Xiao Long is that all of the devastated area were slums filled with Faunus, which almost completely rules out such a pro-Faunus organization, despite whatever methods they might have been using in the last few years."

"As it stands, Ms. Rose will be remaining under custody until an Atlas interrogator arrives to interview her, and afterwards she may be returned to Beacon."

"MAY?" Yang shouted, making the teacher jump at the sheer volume the blonde reached despite still being drugged up to the gills "RUBY IS COMPLETELY INNOCENT AND THEY ONLY 'MAY' RELEASE HER!"

Two nurses entered the room in a rush, and Professor Oobleck stepped away as they injected Yang with additional sedatives to try and calm the girl down.

Despite trying to fight against her bonds and the drugs, Yang eventually went back under, only being able to growl out under her breath her little sister's name.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It had felt as though the first day since Ruby's arrest had gone by in a flash for the members of teams RWBY and JNPR, as they came up with nothing at the crime scene that could either incriminate someone, or clear Ruby's name, and the group of dirty and ragged students of Beacon wandered back to the school as night was falling with only thoughts of taking a shower and getting some sleep on their minds.

Pyrrha paused mid-step as she noticed Jaune was lagging behind the rest of the group, and slowed to match pace with the blonde-haired boy out of concern for his current mental state.

"I just can't believe that Ruby could do something like that Pyrrha" Jaune mumbled to his partner, his eyes distant and lost as he remembered all of the damage that they had picked through today in search of anything to help Ruby.

Resting a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt at comforting him, Pyrrha tried to be positive about the matter for her partners sake "I'm sure that she didn't Jaune, all we have to do is wait until this interrogator arrives, and the whole story will come out. She'll be back at Beacon eating cookies and making trouble for Weiss before you know it."

Jaune snorted at the thought of Ruby eating a cookie while Yang gave the small girl a piggy-back ride, and lifted his head, the light returning to his eyes as he grabbed Pyrrha's hand and started running, forcing her to keep up with him as he refused to let her hand go "come on, we should hurry up before Nora uses up all the hot water."

A small smile and a blush appeared on Pyrrha's face as she followed her leader back to the dorm building, in her heart sure that the boisterous leader of team RWBY couldn't have done something so horrible.

A few more days passed and things returned to rough normalcy around Beacon, though Yang still refused to calm down and was remaining confined in the infirmary while Weiss and Blake attended classes, and there was whispering among the student's about Ruby's possible guilt, though there were still no sure signs that the dark-haired girl could have done it.

Yang was finally allowed to leave the infirmary a week after Ruby was arrested with the threat that if she acted out she would be detained and sedated once more, and the blonde was immediately on the rest of her friends for information about Ruby.

"There has been no word on when the interrogator from Atlas is supposed to arrive, so I would imagine that she's still in custody" Blake explained to her partner, noticing that her eyes flashed red for a moment at the thought of her baby sister being kept in a jail cell before she calmed down once more.

"Unfortunately I would imagine Atlas will be deliberating over the matter for at least another week before they send someone" Weiss stated with a sigh, knowing how Atlas politics worked from first-hand experience at her father's side.

"Until then all we can really do is go on with our lives and hope that they will release Ruby once they realize that she's innocent" Blake offered in a weak attempt at comfort, making the rest of the table look down at their food as they thought about what was happening to the youngest member of their group.

Trying to regain some of her cheerfulness, Yang jumped up and put her foot on the table, coincidentally right in Weiss' lunch, and announced to the group that "of course Ruby is going to be released, my baby sister isn't a criminal!"

"You brute!" Weiss shouted, before grabbing the blonde and pulling her off the table. With a sniff, the heiress got up to go and dispose of her ruined lunch and go collect a replacement.

Everything stopped though when the only television in the cafeteria came to life with breaking news flashing across the screen, followed by the image of Lisa Lavender.

"This just in, there has been an attack on the Vale Police Department building, and among the convicts currently being held that are now missing include one Ruby Rachel Rose, former student at Beacon Academy, who was being held for suspicion of aiding in the terrorist attack that destroyed over four square kilometres of Faunus housing."

Blake could see that red was bleeding into her partner's eyes as she stared up at the screen dumbfounded, and the others were also at a loss for words at the announcement, as they couldn't pull themselves away from the report.

"None of these convicts are currently armed, and though many of the police at the precinct were injured in the attack, there were no reported casualties, and a city-wide search will be deployed in order to find these convicts and bring them back under custody."

"We have to go find her," Yang stated flatly to the others, gaining everyone's attention as they could see a calm rage behind her eyes as her hands balled up into fists on top of the table.

Blake tried to approach and rest a hand on her partner's shoulder, but flinched away from just how hot Yang's aura was becoming as she lost control over her temper. Instead trying for a vocal reassurance, she spoke up "Yang, please leave it to the police, I'm sure that they're better equipped to handle this, and if we get involved we'll just get in the way."

"That's my baby sister out their being accused of criminal activity Blake, do you think I'm going to let them treat her like that!" Yang shouted back at the dark-haired girl, who flinched at the sharp tone.

"Calm down Yang, we'll go out and find her as soon as you calm down" Weiss stated as she returned to the table. Everyone noticed that she was shaking and lacked a lunch tray, as though she was just as agitated as Yang.

Taking a deep breath only grudgingly once she realized that she wouldn't be able to win a staring match with the heiress, Blake was relieved that at least Yang's eyes were once again violet before the blonde stormed away from the table and out of the room.

Exchanging quick looks, everyone hurried after the blonde, unwilling to leave her alone in fear of what kind of trouble her temper might get her into in her attempt at protecting her sister.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ruby was beginning to feel like her life was spinning out of control as she ran through the streets of Vale, the sound of police sirens in the distance like the baying of hounds that urged her to move faster.

The last week had been hell for the teenager, as she was barely fed enough to function, and had been detained with semblance-disruption bracelets that kept her from using her abilities, only leaving her with an empty feeling in her chest that she had to try hard to ignore as she continued running.

Several attempts at tapping into her speed had taught her not to rely on it, as a sharp pain erupted in her chest at every try, almost causing her to lose her footing as her body betrayed her.

She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere away from the police had to be better than returning to that small dark cell they had been keeping her in. Ruby had a new fear of the dark after being kept in solitary for a week, and though it might make her look like a criminal by running, she was desperate to get as far away as she could from the police.

Ruby only paused as she ran out of an alley to find herself in front of a shopping centre full of people, and though for a moment she considered passing it by, her analytical mind reminded her that this could help her blend in, and she grudgingly slipped into the crowds.

She could still hear the sirens closing in, but now that her heart wasn't beating a mile a minute she found herself able to think again, and realized that wearing the convict outfit she had been forced to change into made her look more incriminating, so she slipped inside of a clothing boutique and grabbed a few things to change into.

Grudgingly using some skills that she had developed Ruby got changed without being noticed, and pulled off the various tags that might cause alarms to go off in the store, her knowledge of electronics and mechanical skills helping her immensely before she slipped out in a red hoodie and blue shorts without anyone the wiser.

Though her conscience took a small hit, Ruby reasoned that it was for survival, so she could deal with it as she began wandering, lifting up the hood to hide the color of her hair and make her look more the part of a typical teenager in the mall.

A small smile appeared as a pair of police officers unwittingly ran past her disguised form, but she ducked into a shady alcove anyways just to avoid them picking up her trail.

Slipping into a set of employee stairs Ruby descended back to the ground floor, but paused when she heard sounds coming from the basement of the building that made her stomach churn, and reminded her of her duty as a huntress.

After a moments hesitation Ruby continued down into the basement of the mall, and tried to hide around a corner as she peeked into the room, which was full of cement pillars.

Ruby had to cover her mouth to avoid giving herself away as she gasped at the sight of several people setting up explosives on a few of the support pillars and wiring them up to a detonation plunger in the middle of the room.

Hiding back around the corner Ruby's mind raced with possibilities of what she should do in this situation, as her heart and mind argued over her next course of action.

As much as she wanted to play the hero and stop these people from detonating the explosives and probably causing the entire mall to crumble to the ground, she didn't have her weapon, and was currently being chased by the police, so there wasn't much she could do to stop them.

Unfortunately the choice was taken out of her hands as she heard the door to the stairs on the floor above being slammed open, followed by the sounds of the police descending to the basement, which meant that they would find Ruby if they weren't completely inept, and even then they would likely ask questions about why a teenager was down in the basement of the mall.

Thinking quickly, Ruby tried her best to slip into the large room without being noticed by the terrorists, and hid behind a pillar in a darker part of the room in hopes that the police wouldn't see her and give her a chance to slip away in the chaos.

When the police arrived it appeared that the terrorists were just finishing up their preparations to blow the support beams, and were immediately on the defensive as they drew their firearms and pointed them at the intruders "freeze, police, everyone stop what you're doing."

The terrorists did pause for a moment, but Ruby was able to catch one of them looking fearfully at the detonator in the middle of the room. The police obviously noticed the look as well, but weren't fast enough to train their weapon on the target as he made a mad jump towards the detonator, and by the time the police were prepared to fire he was already depressing the plunger.

Everyone was only able to hear one thing before chaos erupted around the room as the terrorist announced loudly "long live the Red Fang!" before he detonated the explosives.

Ruby was thrown back against another support beam with a loud groan from the force behind the explosion, only the fact that she had been hiding in cover likely saving her from the concussive force behind the explosives, and she tried to shake off the fogginess in her mind and climb to her feet to see the damage.

There was little time to act though, as the load-bearing support columns were crumbling around them, and the others were unable to hold the entire weight of the mall, and were beginning to buckle as well, meaning that Ruby had to move quickly before the entire mall came down around her.

Forcing her sore body to it's feet and hurrying over to the only visible doorway, Ruby had to avoid pausing as she saw the cops laying against the far wall groaning in pain, and tried to rush past them with hopes of not being noticed as she began her escape from the crumbling mall.

One of the cops obviously caught sight of her, and Ruby was unaware that her hood had fallen when she'd been launched back by the explosion, as his radio came to life and he reported "Ruby Rose has been sighted at the Vale mall, structural integrity has been compromised, all officers respond, evacuation required" before she was up the stairs and out into the first floor of the mall.

People were trying to push past one another as the ceiling collapsed around them, trying to get out of the mall as it came down around their ears, and though a part of her mind told her to help people, she couldn't help her panic and survival instincts from fighting that instinct, and she instead pushed through the crowd with help from her smaller frame, only hoping in her mind that the police would be able to help as many people as possible escape from the mall.

There were some unlucky people that had already succumbed to the falling debris, and Ruby quickly turned her head away from the carnage, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of those losses of life, and only just remembered to pull her hood back over her head as she slipped out into the parking lot where many cops were waiting, trying to organize the survivors.

It wasn't immediately apparent as she wound down from the adrenaline of the escape, but Ruby noticed that a few cops were taking aside teenagers matching Ruby's form and checking them out, making her nervous for a whole new reason as she knew her time was limited.

Though she could have tried to hide among the crowds and hope that she was glossed over, Ruby didn't believe her luck would hold out in this situation, and her best bet was to simply try and slip away while there was still chaos among the ranks of the crowds, and hope that she was ignored.

Since she couldn't say for sure whether hunters would be coming to help in the relief efforts, Ruby really didn't want to risk the chance of running into her class mates, and though it pained her to do it, Ruby tried to quietly slip away while she thought the police weren't watching.

No such luck it appeared for the young Rose, as she heard one of the cops shout for her to stop only moments before the chase was on once more, just as it began raining, only further limiting Ruby's sight.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Everyone's mouths dropped when the announcement came over the P.A system that there had been another terrorist attack at the Vale mall, and when Professor Ozpin announced that Hunter teams would be dispatched to help with the relief efforts, the remaining members of team RWBY and team JNPR were the first to volunteer.

What the students had missed was that there had been a police sighting of Ruby Rose at the scene of the crime, and that police were in pursuit of a teen under suspicions of it being the young Rose.

By the time the bulkhead had landed the chaos had already begun settling slightly, as the mall had finished crumbling, and the police and rescue services were doing their best to help those trapped under the rubble to escape.

The group were met by an officer who saluted to them before beginning to explain the situation to them "most of the civilians were evacuated safely, but we believe that there are still some trapped under the rubble and would appreciate the help to move some of it to help collect them."

"What about the cause of the disaster?" Weiss spoke up curiously, knowing that something like this didn't just happen without reason.

"Our officers have reported a strange group calling themselves the Red Fang detonated the support pillars in the basement of the mall, and included a sighting of Ruby Rose at the site of the crime" the officer missed Yang's fists tightening at the mention of her baby sister, and Weiss continued with questioning out of concern for her team leader.

"A few teenagers tried to escape from the civilian checks we began doing after most of the civilians were evacuated, including one that we believe to be Ruby Rose, but so far there have been no calls about apprehending her" the officer continued.

Just then the radio came to life once more, gaining the attention of team RWBY as they listened in "confirm that the teenager we have been tailing to be convict Ruby Rose, last sighted at the site of the terrorist attack. Police are currently in pursuit, and have last sighted convict Rose at the corner of Beowolf drive. Convict believed to be heading for the city limits."

"Dispatch can you send out a helicopter to track the movements of convict Rose?" the officer inquired with his radio, turning his attention away from the members of team RWBY as duty called, and unaware of them slipping away from the rest of the relief efforts after their wayward leader.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It felt like Ruby's lungs were burning as she tried to outrun the police that had been chasing her, and all she wished for was a chance to stop and catch her breath as the chase continued through the streets of Vale.

She couldn't keep track of where she was going at the moment thanks to a combination of her panic and the rain blurring her sight, and all she could hope was that the police would lose sight of her eventually so that she could slip into a hiding place and recover for a bit before the chase resumed.

Barely aware of even where she was now, Ruby only noticed a head of blonde hair jump down in front of her, and though her heart leapt for a moment at the thought of her big sister coming to help her, Ruby thought better of getting her hopes up, and tapped into some of her training to easily slip pas the blockade, only the smell of Yang's familiar lavender shampoo allowing her to recognize that it had to be her big sister.

"Ruby stop running!" Yang cried after her sister as she turned down another alley, but the call went unheeded as Ruby's panic increased at the thought of her own team hunting her now.

The next person to try and stop her was likely Blake, and though Ruby was unsure of her ability to outmanoeuvre the dark-haired girl, especially without access to her semblance, Ruby still put on an extra burst of speed to the cries of her lungs and muscles, and just barely managed to avoid the grasping fingers, the smell of Blake's favourite mint-scented shampoo letting her know that it had to have been the cat Faunus.

Ruby came to a complete stop as she stood before her own partner, Weiss' long hair blowing in the wind as the two stood across from each other, silver eyes locking with icy blue as the partners stared each other down.

"Ruby, why are you running from the police?" Weiss asked in a calm tone, wanting to try and understand her partner's reasons for making her look guilty of the crimes they were accusing her of.

"Solitary confinement" was the only answer Ruby offered, before her eyes turned from silver to sharp grey as she stared down her partner defiantly "if I have to go against the law to prove my innocence Weiss I won't let anyone stand in my way, not even my partner."

"Trust me you dope, none of us believe that you're guilty" Weiss reassured the dark-haired girl "but right now you're making yourself look worse by running from the cops, and the sighting of you at the site of the terrorist attack isn't winning you any points with police or public opinion."

"I don't care what they think" Ruby replied sharply to her partner, her fingernails digging into her palm as her hands closed into fists "they all think that I'm guilty anyways, so I have to find the proof that I didn't do those things, even if it means evading the law until I find out what's going on."

Weiss remained silent for a few minutes, and Ruby was concerned that her partner was going to try and get in her way in the pursuit of justice, until Weiss began approaching her.

Going stiff and trying to prepare herself to fight off her partner if needed, Ruby was unprepared for Weiss to flick her in the forehead, making her wince and tears to fill her eyes at the sudden pain, as the rain continued to fall around them.

"Don't do anything too drastic you idiot, team RWBY needs their leader more than any of us are willing to admit" Weiss told her partner and quite possibly best friend before stepping past her, only offering some slight advice as she passed "keep going straight and you'll reach the city limits. There are Grimm out there, but I doubt they're any match for you."

Ruby's heart leapt at the thought of her partner believing in her and offering advice to help her out, and turned to pull Weiss into a hug that barely lasted a moment before the dark-haired girl charged off towards the city limits, the sound of police sirens in the distance spurring her on once more as the quest for justice began for the young girl.

Blake and Yang caught up to the white-haired girl in the alley shortly after Ruby departed, and though Yang looked concerned that her sister wasn't with the fair-haired girl, she still smiled "what's her plan?" the blonde asked her partner.

"Ruby is going to seek justice and clear her name, just what you'd expect from a dope like your sister" Weiss replied without looking at the blonde, igniting Yang's temper for a moment, before it fizzled out under the rain.

The dark-haired member of the team just smiled to herself knowingly before turning to return to the destroyed mall, offering over her shoulder to her teammates "we should get back before this place is swarming with police. We don't want them to think that we're Ruby's accomplices."

"Who cares what they think, I'll stand by my baby sister no matter what!" Yang announced bravely, before thumping her hand against her chest as she followed her partner.

"Well you're both hard-headed enough to never back down" Weiss sniped back with a small smile on her face as she brought up the rear of the group "I guess that's why the two of you are related though."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean snowy?" Yang snapped back at her friend, though there was no fire behind it."

"Exactly what it sounded like" the white-haired girl answered calmly.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The news was abuzz with new information regarding the recent terrorist attacks, and the members of team RWBY and team JNPR were gathered around the television watching with bated breath, each of them hanging a towel around their necks after being out in the rain.

"It's believed that Ruby Rose is unarmed but still dangerous, and is a part of this strange new terrorist group calling themselves the Red Fang. Police lost her trail at the edge of the city limits of Vale early in the evening, and are currently in deliberation with the four kingdom's hunter schools to try and send out teams to track down the dark-haired girl in the Grimm-infested parts of the world."

Blake noticed that her partner's hands were clenched on the table that the teens were sitting at while the news mentioned hunter teams possibly being mobilized to track down her baby sister, and reached over to rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder in silent comfort to her.

"It'll be fine Yang, I doubt any hunters or huntresses could track down Ruby, no matter how talented they might be" Blake explained confidently.

"The Red Fang are believed to be a splinter group of well-known terrorist organization the White Fang, and though at the moment it cannot be confirmed that they are an all-Faunus organization due to the inclusion of Ruby Rose among their ranks, it is believed that they are trying to sew chaos among the four kingdoms for an as-of-yet unknown plot against the human race."

"Of course they would blame the White Fang just because they have similar names" Blake mumbled as she tried to hold back her own anger. She found pause when she felt Yang's fingers intertwining with her own, and the blonde offered a small amount of force to the hold to remind her partner that they were together in this.

Weiss was worrying her lip between her teeth as she listened to the end of the news report, and could only hope that her partner would be okay.

Ruby Rose might have been a complete dope, but she was also very talented, and Weiss doubted that either Grimm or Hunters would be able to stop her when she put her mind to something.

"We should get to bed, we have classes to attend in the morning" Weiss suggested to the group as she stood up and shut off the television, earning nods from the rest of the teens as they agreed to the sentiment. The fact that Nora yawned loudly in a great imitation of an Ursa only helped give Weiss' suggestion credibility, as they got to their feet and stumbled off to bed.

Weiss' last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were for the safety of her partner, and that Ruby would be able to clear her name and figure out what was going on.

There were still too many questions about why the police thought that Ruby was part of the first terrorist attack on the Faunus housing, and though she still had school to worry about, Weiss wasn't going to just let her partner handle this by herself. Weiss was going to do everything in her power to try and research what was going on, and try her best to find inconsistencies in what was happening.

She wouldn't let her partner down again.


End file.
